


Lemon Memories

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Lemon Memories

Title: Lemon Memories  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #211: Birthday gifts  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Somewhat melancholy.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lemon Memories

~

Albus had always insisted that Severus celebrate his birthday. ‘Everyone deserves his own day to be most important,’ he would say, and Severus would roll his eyes and eat the lemon cake provided. Now that he was gone, though, every birthday became a poignant reminder. Not that Severus wanted cake.

Happily, Potter knew better than to plan anything, not after the disastrous ‘surprise party’ he’d thrown their first year together.

Severus rather hoped that Potter would prepare his favourite meat pie and they’d share a quiet meal. But when Potter offered him chocolate cake, Severus found himself missing the lemon.

~


End file.
